(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a harness support structure having one end supported by a handlebar of a motorcycle.
(Description of Related Art)
The handlebar of a motorcycle has mounted thereon various vehicle operating members such as, for example, switches, gauges, a clutch and an accelerator, and hydraulic tubes and electric cables associated with those vehicle operating members are fixed in position by, for example, attachments provided in a head pipe, and/or a top bridge or a bottom bridge supported by such head pipe at a front end of a vehicle frame structure. Also, instruments and equipment disposed forwardly of the vehicle body are supported by the top bridge, besides those attachments. In this connection, see, for example, the patent document 1 listed below. According to the patent document 1 referred to, as such instruments, reference is made to a combination switch having a cylinder lock.